The present invention relates generally to JavaScript Object Notation, and more particularly to undo and redo actions within JavaScript Object Notation.
JavaScript™ Object Notation (JSON) is an open standard format that uses human-readable text to transmit data objects consisting of attribute value pairs and ordered list of values. It is used primarily to transmit data between a server and web application as an alternative to eXtensible Markup Language (XML). Although originally derived from the JavaScript scripting language, JSON is a language-independent data format. Code for parsing and generating JSON data is readily available in many programming languages.
JSON generally ignores any whitespace around or between syntactic elements (e.g., values and punctuation, but not within a string value). However, JSON only recognizes four specific whitespace characters: the space, horizontal tab, line feed, and carriage return. JSON does not provide or allow any sort of comment syntax.